


Share the Stars

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were on their way for a date in Oriental Town, but Kotetsu wanted to stop and show Barnaby something, first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little scene from one of our Tumblr RPs, edited slightly.  
> TiBun: (Kotetsu) http://herowildtiger.tumblr.com/  
> BigWilfPup: (Barnaby) http://barnabun.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, only explore the possibilities.

Kotetsu grabbed the keys from a table, "I'm driving this time."

Barnaby nodded. “Alright if you say so. Just don’t get sidetracked.” He teased Kotetsu by running a single finger under his chin right where the beard stopped.

Despite the two heroes being together in a romantic sense for only a short amount of time, Kotetsu had brought his partner home with him to meet his family. But alone time was something they both were eager for, so they decided to run out on a date after Kotetsu's daughter was in bed. They hadn't yet come out to his family about the depth of their relationship, after all.

"I'm not new to driving with a flirt next to me. Besides, I have been waiting for my chance to drive! You always take the wheel." Tiger hooked his arm around Barnaby's shoulders in a friendship sort of way and lead him out. "Oi, Mom, I'm taking Barnaby out to see the town. We'll be back later."

"Don't get too drunk this time!" she called out after the two, "Mister Barnaby, keep an eye on how many he has!"

"…I haven't even had a single beer in months…" Kotetsu slumped.

“Don’t worry Mrs Kaburagi. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get too hammered. Besides, alcohol is not good for your performance at work.” Barnaby followed Kotetsu out the door and to the car, getting in on the passenger side. “So where are you taking me Tiger?” He smiled in a flirty way.

"It's a surprise." Kotetsu returned the smile and slipped into the driver's seat, buckled in, and turned on the car. Though he waited for Barnaby to be also buckled before he put it in gear and drove off.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a while before the brunet spoke up again, "I don't think I was wrong in thinking my Kaede has a crush on you. That's going to create a bit of a problem when we do tell her about the two of us."

“I’m sure she’ll understand Kotetsu.” The blonde rested a hand on Kotetsu’s leg. “But for now it is quite entertaining to see her blush when I speak to her. Did you see her face after I winked at her?” He laughed.

Kotetsu stiffened, "Don't lead her on! You are way too old for my baby girl! Her crushing on you is innocent enough but she might start getting mixed signals from you! She'll be heartbroken enough when she finds out you are dating her daddy!"

“Okay okay! I’ll just tell her I don’t like her back the way she likes me. That’s not too harsh is it?” He sat back with a slight smirk.

The older man cringed, "Be more gentle! She's only a little girl and this whole crush and love thing is new to her! I don't want to scare her away from finding her mister right when she is old enough!" He sighed and concentrated on the road as he drove.

"I don't know…this is difficult for me. On one hand, I'm her father and I need to protect her as best I can… But I'm also dating you…I never imagined I'd be in the position where I'm dating my daughter's first crush." He slowed to a stop and made a turn before speeding back up to the limit.

Barnaby rolled his eyes. “I was just kidding babe.” He glanced at his boyfriend to see if there was a reaction to the new pet name. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting her or scaring her away from love. It’s a beautiful thing.”

Kotetsu's cheeks heated, "A month of being with me and you are already an expert in love, aye, Bunny?" He smiled and reached over to squeeze his knee briefly.

“If you want to call me that.” He grabbed Kotetsu’s hand and brought it up his own leg, resting it right before his hips started.

"I should call you mischievous." Kotetsu laughed, "And maybe a tease."

“I’m good with all those names.” He shoved Kotetsu’s hand away. “Only in bed though.” Barnaby smiled while looking forward at the road.

"Seems you have to tell yourself that, Bunny." Kotetsu laughed.

Before too long, he pulled to a stop and turned off the engine. "I know we aren't in town yet but I want to show you something." The older man smiled and  got out of the car, rushing around to Barnaby's door and opening it for him.

The blonde smiled as Kotetsu ran to open his door. “You didn’t have to do that for me.” He got out and looked around the area with some curiosity. “What do you have to show me?”

"No, but I wanted to." He shrugged, "Maybe I'm old fashioned." He took Barnaby's hand and led him up a hill overlooking the fields of the surrounding area. Above, the sky was a deep dark navy black with millions of stars twinkling above in the cloudless sky. Kotetsu smiled up at them, holding Barnaby's hand. "You can't see the sky properly in the city." He whispered, "I thought you'd like to see what is invisible above such bright lights."

Barnaby looked up with wide eyes, shivering with amazement. He turned around in a circle and briefly let go of Kotetsu’s hand. “Kotetsu…” he whispered. He stood in front of the brunette, standing so close so that their faces almost touched. His breath came out in small puffs in the air. 

"You have always lived in the city, a place where lights never fade away to show the ones natural to the world." Kotetsu gave a small laugh and looked up again, "This is a special spot for me. Muramasa and I found it when we were kids and snuck out of the house one night. We lay here for hours watching the stars slowly dance across the sky. Tomoe also told me I was going to be a daddy on this hill, under these stars…and now…I want to share them with you."

He gazed into emerald eyes.

Barnaby looked into Kotetsu’s honey gold eyes. He smiled and cupped Kotetsu’s face. “Thank you,” was all he whispered. He then hugged his boyfriend and buried his face in his shoulder. He was truly happy for the first time in a long time. The moment was so right, so perfect with the few crickets that chirped and the chilly air that made Barnaby move even closer to Kotetsu.

Kotetsu wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "You should have grabbed your jacket. It's too cold for bare arms." The older hero kissed Barnaby's cheek.

Barnaby giggled a little, partly because he was now shivering due to the cold, so his laugh came out with chattering. “M-maybe I c-can get one in t-town…” He huddled as best as he could while still standing.

"Maybe if we hurry. Shops close early around here. Come on." Kotetsu kept his arms around Barnaby all the way back to the car, and got back into the driver's seat. He turned on the heat and pulled back out onto the road.

* * *

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
